Hope and Love
by Robster80
Summary: My first SOKERU fic! NO FLAMES HERE!! Anyway, I did the unthinkable again. read for yourselves. REWRITE!!!!!! See inside for details.


Hope and Love (Rewrite)  
  
Robster80's first Sokeru rewritten  
  
  
Robster80: Hello, again! I'm hiding out from the usual stalkers, because I did the unthinkable and wrote a Sokeru fic. Despite the many flames I know I'll be getting, I'm gonna post this fic anyway. If Daikari-chan can do it, so can I! Also, I rewrote this fic because in the original, I used Junato and Daikari which I would never usually do. I apologize to you fans of those couples because they must go, and to you who hate those couples, I deeply apologize for using them and promise to never use them again unless it ends Takari or Mimato.  
  
Veemon: (Pops up with a small bag.) Here's your lunch.  
  
R80: Thanks! Anyway, I do not own anything related to Digimon whatsoever. I write fics for the fun and the feedback. BTW, this fic will be my first POV fic. It will be told by Sora herself. Also, if you hate Sokeru, or Kekari, GET OUT NOW!!!!!  
  
  
  
I thought my heart was totally broken after Tai left me after we've been dating for 8 years since the first Digital World adventure. I was wrong, very wrong. The sight before me breaks my heart even more than when Tai told me he was in love with Mimi. I'm watching Takeru "TK" Takaishi stand there dying on the inside, as his now EX-girlfriend and EX-Best friend Kari Kamiya greets her new boyfriend Ken Ichijouji with a kiss on the lips.  
  
This is just deplorable! Kari's now no better than her older brother, and now poor TK's going through what I did two days ago. I remember it well. I had been invited over to Tai's apartment, and I had dressed up a little for my boyfriend. I was so in love with him, but then my world came crashing down as I walked in and saw Tai kissing Mimi. He walked over to me and said it was over between us. Without waiting for another words, I slapped him hard and ran out of the building, crying.  
  
I finally sat down on a bus bench to go home, when TK walked up to me, asking if I was okay. He was on his way to see Kari, but he was worried about me so he sat beside me as I told him what had happened. The next thing I knew, he gently pulled me into a hug, trying to comfort me as I had done the same for him 8 years ago in the Digital World. He was the youngest of us before the new kids came and Cody took over his spot. Now, he was very brave and always willing to help out anyone. He even saved me once during the battle with the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Back to the present, TK slowly turned away from Kari and Davis and began to walk away, tears silently streaming down his usually cheery face. The two new lovers didn't pay him any mind as he left, but still kissed. Furious, I stalked up to them, pulled them apart, and then punched Kari hard. "You're just like your brother," I exclaimed, showing her my anger so she knew I saw her actions. "Thoughtless and uncaring!" I glare at Ken, who looks like he was ready to deck me, but I stared him down and he backed off.  
  
Quickly, I turned on my heel and ran off after TK. He was there for me when I was hurt by Tai, and now he needed me, whether he knew or not. I soon found myself in the park, where TK had sat down on a bench. He was still crying, but now he had his face in his hands. I sat down by him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Takeru?"  
  
The sound of the name made him look at me. I was the only one he allowed to call him by his real name and live. "I saw everything," I explained. "I'm so very sorry, Takeru."  
  
"Why," he asked me, his voice trembling. "What did I do that was so wrong? I loved her, gave her her space... what did I do to make her leave me?"  
  
I grabbed him into a hug as he began to cry again. I was crying, too. "Forget about her, Takeru. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. We were all fooled by her, not just you. You deserve someone better." I was going to say more, but I decided now was not the time. Then, I realized something. Takeru and I were the same now. We were both betrayed by the person that we thought we loved.  
  
I also now realize how handsome he was, like Matt. I wondered if I was beginning to fall for him. I told myself to get a grip. He just lost his girl and his best friend in one stroke. I ask him to walk me home since my mom's flower shop is on the way to his apartment, and he smiles a bit.  
  
Once we get there, I don't know what possessed me, but I asked if he wanted to go to a movie with me later in the week. Strangely enough, he thought about it and said, "Sure, but only if Matt and his date come. Is that okay?" I said it was and he left.  
  
I got a call from Matt later that night about it, and he asked me why I asked his little brother out. I really didn't know, because I felt sorry for him after what happened. Matt then said to me teasingly, "You got a crush on TK? I don't see why not, because only you can call him 'Takeru.' You may be the best thing for him now." I had to agree on that at least. Crush wasn't the right word for my new feelings for the younger man. It was love. I found that I kept thinking about him all week.  
  
The four of us: Matt, Kristen, Takeru, and myself, went to the theaters on a Friday night. Kristen was originally from Vietnam, but her family came her some months ago and she and Matt got off to a good start. They left us so we could sit alone in the theater, the sneaks! Oh well, I wasn't that mad. I enjoyed Takeru's company.  
  
Once the movie was over, the two of us found ourselves alone outside the building. Takeru asks me to let him walk me home, and I agreed with a smile. As we walked, I told him I was glad he was feeling better. He asked me about how I was and what I was doing with myself, which was just working at mom's shop and thinking about him.  
  
Suddenly, Takeru is pulled away from me and into a wall. I gasp at hi aggressor. It was Tai. "Sora," he said. "I think what I did was a mistake. Let's get back together, okay?"  
  
I look at Takeru, who looks at me sadly. He must think I was just a friend now. I glared at Tai and said, "What the hell makes you think I'll take you back?! You left me just like your sister left Takeru! I'll never love you ever again, Tai Kamiya! Never!"  
  
He looked over at Takeru, who was getting up. "Come on, Sora! I know you're only out with this guy just because you feel sorry about what Kari did to him."  
  
"Is that so?" I walk over to Takeru and I kiss him hard on the lips, my eyes closed real tight. I feel him stiffen for a moment, shocked by my actions, but then I feel his arms wrap around me and he returns the kiss. I soon find myself slipping my tongue into his mouth and I taste his inner mouth and the mints he had at the movie.  
  
We soon hear some scuffling, and look to see Matt standing there, holding onto and extremely angry Tai. Takeru and I take the hint and run away. We hear Tai screaming at us, but his voice gets fainter as we run. Finally, we end up at my home. I look at him and say, "Takeru, I had a wonderful time tonight with you. That kiss I gave you was how I really felt about you."  
  
What he said next brought me such joy. "Sora, does this mean you'll go out with me?"  
  
I kiss him again, this time for much longer. I love Takeru, now and forever.  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
R80: Well, that's that.  
  
TK: (Pops in.) Can I hide out with you? Tai and Kari wanna hurt me.  
  
R80: Sure. Uh, they didn't follow you, did they?  
  
TK: Nope.  
  
R80: They know about the rewrite?  
  
TK: I do, that's why I'm letting it slide this time... but if you ever-!  
  
R80: I get the message! Well, that's all for now. R&R, folks.  
  
(Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Kari appear.)  
  
R80: (Glares at TK) They didn't follow you, huh?  
  
TK: Sry. (Runs away with R80.)  
  
All: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!  



End file.
